This application relates to diagnosing and performing interventional procedures on tissue using endoscopically insertable catheters.
Lesions in body lumens such as the alimentary track may be diagnosed by inserting an endoscope into the alimentary track and inserting through a working channel of the endoscope a catheter having optical fibers for transmitting light to tissue located at a distal end of the catheter and for conveying light back from the tissue for analysis by a spectroscopic diagnosis system. If the spectroscopic diagnosis system determines an interventional procedure should be performed on the tissue, a biopsy of the tissue may be taken or the tissue may be otherwise removed or treated.